Tutor Girl
by shadmsluv
Summary: Nathan knew that hanging with Haley was a good way to annoy Lucas, but he never expected to like it....or fall for her.


Tutor Girl

((A Naley One-shot))

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the characters.

Discription: Nathan knew that hanging with Haley was a good way to annoy Lucas, but he never expected to like it...or fall for her.

A/N: I love the Naley couple on OTH. This is my first OTH ff. Hope you like. It may be a little short.

Haley James walked quickly down the quiet hallway. It was early morning. Tutoring hours. She'd gotten up extra early today to prepare for tutoring Nathan. After showering, she'd shampooed her hair and styled it, something she barely ever bothered to do.

It still looked the same as always though. Just slightly straighter. Then, she had tried on 4 different outfits and finally just decided on the first one. She had put on light makeup and ate breakfast, then left.

Now, here she was walking down the hallway. She was wondering why she was so nervous. She had told herself that she wasn't going to fall for Nathan's good looks or the charm that he used on all the girls. But she had.

Only, it seemed as if he was different with her. He treated her with respect and listened when she complained. Coming from a big family, she'd never really had much attention, and he made her feel important.

She knew he'd never like her, but when they were tutoring together, she forgot about that. Shejust focused on him, and his smile, and his jokes. All the things he did to make her heart beat faster and her smile grow wider.

Haley walked up to the door. Before going in, she took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't note her nervousness as she walked in. She slowly let out her breath and opened the door. Nathan looked up from the book he'd been pretending to read when Haley walked through the door.

His breath caught in his throat. He'd gotten there early to prepare himself. He needed to get himself calm before she came in. He used to be late, but then he'd started coming in early all the time.

She'd asked him why he did, but of course, he couldn't tell her the real reason. The real reason he did it was to notice everything about her. To see her walk in. To watch her smile. To observe everything about her as she sat down, pulled out her book, and said, "Let's get started". Nathan watched as she flipped her hair over one shoulder and smiled. He swallowed.

"Um, Nathan are you okay?"

He quickly realized he'd been staring. He shook it off.

"Uh, yea. Of course. Why?"

"Oh. No reason...So should we start that English Lit. essay?"

"Yea..yea sure."

Nathan quickly pulled out his book and turned to the assigned page. Haley took charge, taking time to explain everything carefully to Nathan. He concentrated fiercely, not wanting to disappoint Haley. Soon, she was done explaining and she took out a book to read while he began his essay.

He was done quicker than he was used to. He handed the paper to Haley and watched nervously as she read. He couldn't believe he was letting himself get this worked up about a girl. But Haley wasn't just some girl.

She made him feel smart and not just like some dumb jock. When he'd first met her, he'd wanted to get to know her to aggravate Lucas. But now...now he just wanted to get to know her. He wanted to take her out. Like on a real date. The only thing was...he'd never done that. Like, with just him and a girl.

Usually, it was him, the guys on the team, and their "groupies". But...with Haley, he wanted something completely different. He just wasn't sure how to get it. Haley took Nathan's essay, aware of his gaze on her.

He'd been acting really weird this morning, and she wondered what she'd done. She found him staring at her intently at random moments and she wondered if there was something on her face or if she'd done something to upset him. She decided to ask as she handed his paper back to him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

She touched her face in a worried kind of way, running her hand along one side of her face. Nathan just stared. She blushed. Maybe he was mad at her. She swallowed nervously and looked down.

"Look, Nathan. I know you don't like working with me. And that's fine, but-"

"Is that what you think?"

She looked up shyly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take those adorable, big, brown eyes not knowing how I felt about her. I had to tell her. I mean, I'm strong enough to lead my team to victory every week, right? Asking out a girl is a piece of cake compared to that. NOT. Especially if the girl is Haley.

Once again, I lose my train of thought as she sighs. My eyes focus on the pink of her lips.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she mumbled, more to herself than me.

This catches my attention. I lean forward, focusing on her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

She looks down and twirls a piece of her reddish-blonde hair around her finger. I suddenly have an uncontrollable urge to make her feel better, even though I don't know what's wrong. It's now or never. I take a deep breath and let out a sigh. To my surprise, we both begin at the same time.

"Look, Nathan, I know you probably don't like me but-"

"Haley, look I really like you and-"

"Wait-"

"What?"

We both laugh and look down. When I finally look back up, she is staring at me. Her big brown eyes are wide with excitement and her cheeks are flushed. She's never looked more beautiful. I smile.

"Um, well. Yea. That was weird."

She shook her head in agreement, then blushed again. I took this as encouragement and continue.

"Well, as I was saying...Haley, I really like you. I've gotten to know you alot over the past few weeks, and I was wondering...well, if you'd maybe...you know. Want to go out?"

I raise my eyebrows in a hopeful way. She stares at me for a long time, but then looks down. This can't be good.

"Nathan. I'm- I'm really flattered. And I like you, too. It's just- how do I know...that I'm not just setting myself up for heartbreak, ya know? I mean, c'mon. We both know your reputation."

She looks down again.

"It's just that I really like you Nathan. The real you. Not the one you pretend to be. And I just-"

She cuts off and looks back up at me.

"- I feel like this could be more than a crush. So...if it's just going to be a one-night-stand sort of thing, then I don't think it's going to work out."

She lets out a deep breath that I didn't even know she'd been holding. I smile and reach across the table to intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Haley, look. I've- I've never felt this before. I swear. About any girl. Not even Peyton. I just- I'm not used to this. Feeling nervous, not sure you feel about me...how I do about you. Usually, the girls are nervous about being out with _me _on a date. They always come to me. I've never had to worry about being nervous...or getting a date. But now I do. Do you know how hard it is for me to be here with you? Sometimes I'm so nervous I'm sure you can tell. And other times I want you so bad I think it's impossible to sit three feet away from you."

I stop as she blushes. I mentally kick myself for letting that slip.

"But anyway, that's not the point. The thing is, I just really like you...and how you make me feel. Special. Not like some dumb jock. Just me. Nathan. The real me. And I'd be honored if you'd go on a date with me."

I sigh and look down. I feel her hand tighten on mine, and look back up her into her sparkling brown eyes. She is smiling now. I wonder how I could possibly not have seen someone as beautiful as her at school before she became my tutor.

"Actually, Nathan. I would love to."

I smile so big, I'm sure my face might explode, but I don't care. Because I have a date with Miss Haley James. And nothing could make me happier.

A/N: I know this is like really cheesy, but please review!! 3


End file.
